During the last two decades research within the pharmaceutical field has focused on developing novel drug delivery systems.
However, the utility of the known drug delivery systems in the form of pharmaceutical formulations is generally limited either to a certain administration route such as, e.g., the oral route, or, alternatively, to a certain physical state of the formulation, such as, e.g., the solid state, semi-solid state, liquid state etc. A marked and advantageous improvement within the pharmaceutical formulation field would therefore be to identify and develop a general principle for formulation of pharmaceutical formulations which may be employed in drug delivery systems without regard to the administration route and/or the physical state of the drug delivery systems.